How I Fell In Love With A Slytherian HP
by DeerHunter14
Summary: The story is about Hermione Granger who accidental falls in love with Draco Malfoy. No one approves them together.As the story goes on it seems that Harry has secertly fallen on love with Hermione. Who will she choose ?
1. Chapter 1

I was walking by the feild where the quiddach team was praticing and something caught my was Draco held my gaze for a few seconds then let it fall. Then all of the sudden Malfoy's friends surronded him,and Harry and Ron lagged by my side."What do you want you bloddy muggles"Draco Malfoy yelled, "Oh just shut the hell up " Harry said," Come on you guys lets leave",tugging on my sighed and left and so did Malfoy's ran up to where Harry was and yelled " Come on Hermonie" Draco just looked at me and didn't move. He had no emtion in his face. It all seemed drained. I turned around and ran to where the guys where standing. And look back at Draco but we was already gone like he had just apperad.

Later on that day, I was sitting out side under the huge oak tree studying for Prof. Snape's Dark Arts I knew I would pass,but still I would always want to be of nowhere Prof. Snape came walking over to where I was sitting and Malfoy was not to far behind. Snap said " Granger,tutor Malfoy for the upcomming test since you are such know it all". "Yes sir" I said stood there for a minute after Snape left. "Well are you going to sit down or not " I said. "I dont like this as much as you do granger " Draco yelled. I knew this was gonna be a long day traing Malofy


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the serving hall there sat Harry,Ron and Nevel beside me. Ron and Nevel were playing wizard chess. "Nevel you can not call check mate ", Ron said. Nevel replied "But if the King passes the Bishop and Kinght then..." Ron suddenly cut him off."No Nevel,how many times have I told you." I looked at Harry. He seemed unsually quiet today. He had he head down looking straight at the ground." Harry are you okay today," I said. Harry sighed. "I..I am afraid to ask Cho-Chung to the dance, " Harry whispered. Inside I was crushed, because I was secretly hoping that Harry would of asked me instead of that stupid I made myself say " Harry what are you so afraid of asking her ? She obvisouly likes you." "You think she really does." "Yeah,I am sure she does,"I lied. Harry replied saying "Thanks Hermione your great help", Harry said as he got up and went to go over and talk to Cho-Chung. What had I done I had just thought. Ron had no clue what Harry's and I's converstaion was about. The bell was just about to ring as everyone was exiting the serving hall and there stood Draco Malfoy. He was percing eyes caught mine. I was wondering why we was looking at me. He didn't move at all. I looked back where everyone else was exiting and walked with everyone,trying to forget about the weird incident with Draco.

Later on that night after hours and hours of studying and trying out a new potion, I thought it would be best if I went to bed.

My roommate Nevra passed out hours ago. I slipped on my silk night gown and crawled in between the mattress and the sheets of the bed made me feel like I was back in my muggle mothers arms,as if I were a young toddler. As I slowly drifted off to sleep, I remebering just seeing Malfoy everywhere. That night I bearly got any sleep because he was all I could think about. I don't know why,but it seemed like that night he wouldn't leave me alone,in my dreams.

I don't know how but finally moring time some how rolled around. I over slept so I was quick to get dressed and brush my hair and teeth.I grabbed my wand and headed out the door to my first class,which was Quddiache Training 101 which Malfoy was the show off, but actually he was pretty good. As a entered the class Mrs. Woods sperated us into pairs,putting the worst and best Quddiache players togerther. And guess who I got paired up wth,out of all poeple. Malfoy. I wished Ron or Harry took this class with me beacuse I would have loved to have been there partner then Draco Malfoy. Or just anyone else, even Nevel. Mrs. Woods handed us our brooms and directed us that us and our partner would be by ourselves for the saftey of and I headed outside not to far from the Library. At first it was all silence between us and then Draco broke the silence. " Are we going to do this or not Muggle" he said vainly. I looked at him annyoed. " What did you just call me?"

"Muggle,What do you think I on I don't have all day to be out here waiting on you to fly on a broom. I rolled my eyes. I yanked the broom out of his hand and I jumped on it and flew up about 20 feet doing all kinds of differnt loops and circles,and then suddenly I feel off. It seemed all like a blur. All I really remeber was my leg having this excurtating pain.

And images of Draco Malfoy asking if I was okay and told me to stay still.

The next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital bed in the nurses' station. I opened my eyes. My throat was cracked and I could barely speak. "Are you up or not Granger," a fimilar vocie said. I looked around seeing that Malfoy was standing beside me asking if I was okay. " Yeah, what all happend ?" "You tought you could ride on a broom and you fell of like I was saying, and then so I carried your heavy body in here." "Hey I did good flying you have to admit," I said slightly smiling. Draco lauhged,which was the first time I had ever really see him with life and sparkle in his eyes. "Just keep this between us, I dont want to be know as the guy who helped a muggle,Understand", He said. "I promise." Draco looked down at me and smiled and then walked away,leaving me to wonder who was the real Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier- I don't know all Harry Potter chacters or spells. Sorry, but I will try my best to learn them.

All day I keep on replaying the incident between and Draco Malfoy. I couldn't help but wonder what the real Malfoy was like. Maybe just maybe deep down inside he was soft and just putting up the tough guy exterior for some reason, which I had no clue what is could be.

From the accident yesterday I had a boot on, one of those that everytime I walk you can hear the verlcrow move. When I was walking well more of wobbling, I was headed to girl's bathroom to go the restroom. When I suddenly stopped and heard a deep voice yell "How many times have I told you Draco, you are not doing the spell right." Quietness field the air. I still stood there and listened, but making sure not to move the slightess inch. " You are a waste of useless life, " the vocie said again. I slowly looked around the corner and saw Draco on the ground with his father taking out his long silver cain with the snake head on top of it beating Malfoy repeatedly. Draco moaned in pain over and over again. " Your a disgrace to me," his Dad said bitterly. His Dad walked out of the room, and I duck behind a huge curtain staying hidden until I was sure he left. I looked back on Malfoy.

His body looked lifeless, curled up on the ground screaming. At first I didn't know what to do. I was just going to walk away and pretend I never saw what I did, but then I remebered how he had helped me yesterday. So I ran up to him and carefully turned him on his back. His hair fell all in his face and a few drops of blood came out of his mouth. It was hard for me to sit down since I had that awful boot on, but eventaully I was sitting in a comfortable postion and laid Draco's head on my lap. His eyes barely opened. I noticed that he lost a great deal of blood from his right shoulder blade, but I didn't have anything to stop the bleeding so I told him I would take his shirt which was covered in blood that looked more like an old rag to use to stop the bleeding. He shook his head motioning a yes to me. Once I got his shirt off, which he could barely sit still. I noticed his stomach was like stone cold marble, so flawless, but there were a few scars that ran deep like endless river. I gently sat him up and put the shirt to stop the bleeding from his shoulder. And then I laid him back down. I caught myself staring at his magifcient body. I told myself to stop, but that didn't help any. He looked at me and gave me a half smile. "Thanks muggle," he whisperd. My eyes instantly feeled with tears, but I laughes softly. "We have to take you to Dumablodor or atleast the nurse or soebody to fix you. ".", he said sternly. 'But .." "No,leave me alone, I will be fine, it happens all the time, " he made him self say. In my head I was putting toghther a puzzle of Draco. It seemed this peice had just been put in of why he acted the way he did. "I'm not going to leave you,You didn't leave me." He rolled his eyes. "I am staying right here with you."He smiled. I took my hand a got the pecies of hair that fell early back to where they belonged. Malfoy slowly reached for my hand and held it.

At first I was shocked but I easyed up some. I wished this moment would last forever. I was confused but wondering if I was dreaming. I had no clue what was going to hapen next and I didn't know if I was ready or not all I could do was hope that it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of FILWAS

For the next few weeks Draco and I had no contact with each other. I was hardly was getting any sleep during this time. I was thinking about him all the time. Maybe was he ashamed of himself or me, I didn't know. All I wanted was to be around him or just even have the slites glance at him, but if we kept on rolling down this path then we would loose everything. Becasue I was so caught up in Malfoy, I didn't care anymore if Harry took Cho-Chung to the dance or whoever Ron was taking. I didn't have those jealous feelings anymore, but at the same time I craved to be with Malfoy. Just being around him felt different then any other feeling I had ever had before, I hated it but I loved it. at the same time. But I soon didn't know that it would all changed one day in the serving room.

I was trying to not glance at Malfoy,I tried my hardest not to. I could tell Harry was worried about me.

'' Are you okay Heromine,'' he asked.

''Yeah,I'm fine,'' I said frowing.

'' You don't look okay,I can espically tell becasue of the bags under your eyes,'' Ron said without much thought.

Harry slapped Ron.

'' hurt.'' Ron said poutingly.

'' Oh, get it now. Sorry Hermione,'' he said.

I gave him a half smile.

'' It is okay Ron and Harry I am fine.'' I said lying.

'' Hermione I know you better than that,'' Harry said.

Ron added, '' What's wrong.''

'' I know seomthing is wr...'' Ron was cut off by Malfoy.

He walked over here and was staring at me. Ron and Harry were confused.

'' What do you want Draco,'' Harry said vainly.

'' Hermione,'' he said.

'' Yeah right,'' Ron said.

'' I need to talk to her in private,'' Malfoy said.

'' Not in my lifetime,'' Harry said standing up.

'' Guys calm down,'' I put in.

I smiled at Malfoy and said '' You wanted to talk to me,''

Draco smiled. '' Yeah, but not in front of these muggles.'' He grabbed my hand and walked me out of the lunch room.

Draco got quiet for a minute.

'' What do you want to tell me,'' I asked trying to hide the fact that I was over exicted.

'' Would you...''

There was a long pause of silence.

'' Go the Hogwarts Dance with me,'' he sid under his breathe.

I smiled.

'' Of course,'' I couldn't believe it at first, but I hated to have thought what Ron and Harry would think more or less everyone else at Howgarts, but I didn't care.

I gave him a hug, at first he was stiff as if he were dead, but then he loosened up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

'' What took you so long to ask,'' I said.

'' I was...afraid,'' he said.

'' You, afraid .'' I laughed.

'' Shut up muggle,'' he said smiling.

'' What is your Dad going to think,'' I said worriedly.

'' I am going to hell anyway. It doesn't matter,'' Draco said coldy.

'' Oh,'' I said.

As soon as we walked back into the serving hall he put his arm around me. I could hear everyone whispering. I felt like I was in a dream. I had to tell myself a few times that I wasn't crazy. Harry looked cofused just as Ron did.

'' Now we are official,'' Draco whispered.

'' I thought we always were,'' I said smiling.

Harry ran up to me and Malfoy and said '' What did you do to her,''

Ron was still dazed.

Draco,'' None of your bussiness,''

Ron said '' Get your hands off of her,''

'' Ron, Harry,chill. It is okay.''

Draco said , '' Yeah you blood muggles, I just asked her to the dance,''

'' Happy now ,'' he asked.

'' What your kidding,'' Harry said like this was some kind of joke or something.

'' We aren't,'' I said.

Ignoring everyone else Draco smiled and said ,'' Bye Babe.'' As he walked out of the serving hall with his two best friends.

I smiled so hard my cheecks started to hurt.

Wow. I was Draco Malfoy's girl. Draco is always so unprediactale.

I hated to see how Harry and Ron took the news, and what was going to become next of your friendship.


End file.
